biofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Konguboss
Hi Konguboss -- we are excited to have Bionicle Fanon wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Vastaus adminiusksymykseen Voin ryhtyä adminksi. Kerron miten voit tehdä käyttäjästä adminin: *Mene Toimintosivuihin *Etsi sivun alaosasta Käyttöoikeuksien hallinta ja paina sitä linkkiä *Kirjoita kenttään se käyttäjänimi, josta haluat tehdä esim. adminin, ja paina Muokkaa käyttäjän ryhmiä -nappulaa *Valitse vaihtoehdot Bureucrat ja sysop *Paina tallenna. --Gahlok Va 13. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.33 (UTC) Böö. VT tässä. Minäkin hyväksyn, voin tulla adminiksi. ::-VezonThunder 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 04.50 (UTC) :::Minä en ainakaan löydä sitä kohtaa Käyttöoikeuksien hallinta. Minä löysin. --Konguboss 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.33 (UTC)Konguboss :Monesko se on (alhaalta ylöspäin)? Et saa tehdä itsestäsi adminia, jos et ole VT. --Konguboss 14. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.19 (UTC)Konguboss :Olen MistikaHunter. !Vastaus! Lähettäjien viestiotsikoiden parodiointin on kiwaa. No, kuitenkin, oma logo tehdään vaihtamalla kuva Wiki.png. Eli lataa kuva tuolla tiedostonimellä. Sen pitää olla png-muodossa. Jollei se ole, lataa se tänne millä hyvänsä nimellä ja laita keskustelusivulleni linkki siihen (linkki kuvaan aloitetaan VezonThunder 28. elokuuta 2008 kello 13.38 (UTC) Norik Konguboss, poistit tekemäni sivun. Eikö mieleesi juolahtanut, että se saattoi olla kesken?! --MH Miksi siinä sitten oli vain kaksi tyhjää Toa mallinetta ja siitä oli jo n. 20h voisit edes tehdä vähän tekstiä niihin. --Konguboss 12. syyskuuta 2008 kello 15.42 (UTC)Konguboss Daxvigasor Sinäkö tämän paikan perustit vai kuka? En ole käynyt täällä aiemmin. Minä hän tämän paikan keksin. :-KooBee Kiitos viestistä. Otan oppia. Olet hyvä tyyppi KooBee. :-Daxvigasor Selvä. Pistän ne kyllä. :-Daxvigasor Vogjas ei ollu valmis ku sä poistit sen. Muokkasin sitä mutta tietokone kielsi tallentamisen. :-Daxvigasor Ainahan ne uudet mallineet saa. En jätä tänne tyhjiä sivuja. :-KooBee Voisitko poistaa tämän sivun? --Ulxelaser 7. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 13.30 (UTC) HEI! IP 81.175.236.19 spämmii sivulla skywalker! ---- ---- Aino Artikkeliin oli pistetty Elementti, mutta ei linkkiä. :-Daxvigasor Testi Testaan allekirjoitustani tässä. --Wilder| [[Keskustelu:Wilder|Keskustelu]] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.33 (UTC)Konguboss Uusi testi --{{SUBST:Käyttäjä:Konguboss/Allekirjoitus]] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.51 (UTC)Konguboss Uudempi testi --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 18. toukokuuta 2009 kello 12.54 (UTC)Konguboss Jee!!! Se toimi! Joo Toi Battlefront 2 on hyvä peli. --HunterEliminator 18. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 16.43 (UTC) Kirjoitan fictia Hei KooBee, mietin vain, että voiko fictit laittaa tänne Fanoniin klaanin lisäksi? Mulla on prologi ekasta fictistani valmis ja ajattelin kysyä... --Makuta nui 23. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.04 (UTC) Juu... Muutkin ovat kai laittaneet niitä tänne joten niin saa kai tehdä...--Makuta nui 23. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.13 (UTC) Malline http://z6.invisionfree.com/Bioklaani/index.php?showtopic=1670&st=0&#last Voitko tehdä minulle mallineen? --Toa Kapura 19. helmikuuta 2010 kello 15.51 (UTC) *Sinulle tehtiin jo. Kuvan vaihto Harkitsen kuvan vaihtamista.Ja tuo Tämä sivu on kesken ei vaikuta ylläpitäjiin.--Lethal whip 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.26 (UTC) Foorumista Preload-mallineet puuttuivat, siis ne, joiden sisällön ohjelmisto dumppaa muokkauskenttään, kun alkaa kirjoittaa uutta ketjua. (Ja ne myös luokittelevat ketjun automaattisesti.) Sain Yleisen keskustelun ja Avun toimimaan täysin, mutta Palaute & ehdotukset -alueella muokkauskenttään ei suostunut latautumaan sitä mallinetta. Oh well... ehkä se alkaa toimimaan jonkin ajan kuluttua (työjono...) tai sitten alueen nimi jotenkin haittaa sitä &-merkillään. No, we'll see. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 14. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.38 (UTC) Kiitos. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'keskustelu']] 14. toukokuuta 2010 kello 14.25 (UTC)Konguboss Asiaa Kuule, ajattelin käyttää Kongubossia yhdessä tarinassa. Eihän se haittaa, vai? --Ulxelaser 25. elokuuta 2010 kello 05.45 (UTC) PS. Hän ei kuole siinä. Sen voin sanoa. Ei haittaa. Saa kuollakkin. Muista pistää Luokka:KooBee. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'keskustelu']] 25. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.30 (UTC)Konguboss Hyvä juttu. --Ulxelaser 25. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.00 (UTC) Kuule, kun olen aloittanut The Gloryn ja saanut ensimmäisen ja toisen luvun valmiiksi, niin kerrohan, mitä mieltä olet siitä, kun kerran sinunkin ukkosi on siinä. --Ulxelaser 27. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.49 (UTC) Siinä saattaa kestää vähäsen... [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'keskustelu']] 27. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.50 (UTC)Konguboss Osaisitko kertoa... mitkä ovat magnetismin tunnusvärit? Niwawk 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.50 (UTC) En tiedä itse asiassa. Bioarkistoissa varmaan olisi tietoa. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'keskustelu']] 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.52 (UTC)Konguboss Mulla on kaksi asiaa: #BS01:sessä sanotaan, että Magnetismin värit ovat punametalli ja musta. #Kuule KooBee, tiedätkö vieläkään vastausta kysymykseeni? --Ulxelaser 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 18.06 (UTC) okei, kiitos. Niwawk 8. syyskuuta 2010 kello 11.52 (UTC) 2. Olen niin laiska lukemaan, että on ihme jos saat vastauksen. [[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'KooBee']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'keskustelu']] 8. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.19 (UTC)Konguboss Kiitos Kyllä tämä uusi wikin tyyli on hieno! Kiitos siitä! Paavo12 15. tammikuuta 2011 kello 10.46 (UTC) Outoa Miksi sivuillani MRR ja TNJ, on ilmestynyt Luokka:Hahmot, vaikka ne ovat järjestöjä/organisaatioita? --85.23.72.183 29. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 15.50 (UTC) Kiitti, KB Kiitos --85.23.72.183 1. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 13.23 (UTC)Gladiatus ZZZZ En saa tallenettua sivua ZZZZ. Tulee vain joku outo osoite --85.23.72.183 5. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 16.26 (UTC) Sain jo tallennettua sen. --85.23.72.183 5. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 16.31 (UTC)Gladiatus Voinko? Voino tehdä yhteisen artikkelin. Kun minullakin olisi bionicle nimeltä Poison, mutta Ulxe on jo tehnyt sen. Niiin ajattelin että voisiko sivusta tehdä yhteisen artikkelin? --85.23.72.183 7. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 13.49 (UTC)Gladiatus Unohda --85.23.72.183 11. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 12.17 (UTC)Gladiatus Vaihdoin Poisonin Poisóniksi --85.23.72.183 11. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 12.21 (UTC)Gladiatus Voisiks poistaa Sulamisen? Voisitko poistaa tämän sivun? --85.23.72.183 11. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 12.17 (UTC)Gladiatus Pulmia Kuule, Konguboss, wikin sivuilla on nytten ongelmia, korjataanks asiaa jo, vai? --85.23.72.183 28. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 14.48 (UTC) Terve Niin että tuo Käyttäjä:Gladiatus! ei muokkaa yhtään, koska rekisteröitymiskohta sanoi että -Gladiatus-ta ei voi panna niin pani sen Gladiatus!. Sitten huomaisin että olinkin jo tässä wikissä -Gladiatus-. Joten tuo käyttäjä ei muokkaa yhtään, ja minä olen se IP 85.23.72.183 --Gladiatus2001 1. toukokuuta 2011 kello 15.40 (UTC) KB ASIAA Miten vaihdetaan sivun nimeä, kun sivu Tuntematon mestari pitää vaihtaa nimeen Goldarius, eli miten vaihdetaan sivun nimeä? --Gladiatus2001 1. toukokuuta 2011 kello 15.44 (UTC)Gladiatus Poissa Jään lomalle, joten en varmaan muokkaa kuin ensi sunnuntaina. --Gladiatus2001 27. toukokuuta 2011 kello 17.32 (UTC) Onnea Paljon onnea KooBeelle! :) --Bloszar 28. toukokuuta 2011 kello 06.46 (UTC) Pegghu Oletko huomannut, että etusivu on sotkettu pegghu-jutuilla? --Gladiatus2001 9. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 05.52 (UTC)Gladiatus :Sotkettu? Te vääräuskoiset kutsutte maailman eeppisintä olentoa sotkuksi? -Chan dé Lure Säännöt, etusivu ja bionicleni Mielestäni ei kannat erikseen huomauttaa että tänne saa laittaa vain bionicle fanon-tietoa, sillä sen saa nimestäkin selville. Ja miksi etusivulla lukee: "Tämä ei ole dinosaurus- tai muurahais-wiki?" Kuka nyt niin luulisi. Ja monet ehkä luulevat että sivuni eivät edes ole bionicleja. Mutta ne ovat. Ne ovat bioniclelajeja joita asuu planeetalla, johon MUlaiset omassa tarinassani muuttivat kun MU räjähti. Joten poistan etusivulta jutun. --Gladiatus2001 9. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 13.02 (UTC) Poistit kaksi tekemääni sivua: Rodiakin ja Burneskretoklesin. Miksi? Rodiakin sivu kyllä jatkuisi todella paljon ja niin. Burneskretokles oli kyllä ihan turha. Niin odottelen vastausta kysymykseen, Konguboss --Gladiatus2001 14. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 08.04 (UTC) Oliko pakko poistaa myös Sandqua? Se oli yksi pisimmistä sivuistani. Ja lisäisin nyt hahmoihini nyt luonteet ja ulkönmäön. ja syksyllä kuvat. Ja jos täällä kaikki menee päin mäntyä, niin luon oman wikin, omista bionicle-luomuksistani. Niin että voisitko panna sivut takaisin? --Gladiatus2001 16. heinäkuuta 2011 kello 12.14 (UTC)